


Ordering In

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner Bingo 2019, F/M, Food, Iron Man Bingo 2019, Laboratories, M/M, Multi, Supportive Relationship, Working Too Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Tony and Bruce often get hyper-focused while in the lab.  Rather than give them a hard time, you just make sure they’re being taken care of.@iron-man-bingo - sciencebros, @brucebannerbingo - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark.





	Ordering In

_You looked up at the clock. Tony and Bruce had promised they were going to take you out for lunch today. You had dressed up and everything. It was hard to know what ‘taking you out to lunch’ meant when Tony Stark was involved. It could be anything from a table at the Rainbow Room to grabbing a hotdog and a pretzel from a cart and eating it on the banks of the Hudson._

_It made it hard to dress appropriately but you didn’t mind. More often than not, they would get so caught up in their work and completely forget lunch was a thing at all. It was a funny little trait they both shared. Possibly stemming from the same place. They would disappear into their projects. They’d become hyper-focused and lose themselves in their biggest passions._

_It was cute if you were honest. It was nice seeing them get so consumed in things that the rest of the world didn’t exist. It wasn’t like they ignored you the rest of the time. Tony liked taking you both out. Bruce liked cuddling with you both at home. They both liked burning food apparently. Or at least you assumed so given they did it every time they attempted cooking._

_You didn’t feel neglected or unwanted. This was just who they were. The only thing you worried about was the fact that they did actually need to eat._

_“They aren’t coming are they, FRIDAY?” You asked the building’s AI._

_“It doesn’t look that way, Miss.” She answered, her voice filling the room. “I’m sorry.”_

_You huffed and got up. “Not to worry. I know the risks.” You said and unzipped your dress. “Can you call in my usual to be delivered. And get a double cheeseburger and the cry and fry from BurgerFi for Tony and the Maple Mustard Tempeh Sandwich from The Cinnamon Snail for Bruce. I’ll get them from security. Make sure whoever drops them off is tipped well.”_

_“Of course, miss,” FRIDAY answered._

_You went and got changed into yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt. You washed off your make-up and put on a pair of flip-flops. You headed down to the lobby. The security guy greeted you warmly and handed over the bags of food to you._

_You took them back up to the lab. Tony was sitting at a bench littered with tools and parts, his tongue was sticking out between his teeth as he soldered something. Bruce was hunched over a microscope writing notes on a pad in front of him without even looking up. He had a white lab coat on but it wasn’t buttoned up._

_You went to Tony first, clearing a space beside him and pulling out his food. You unwrapped the burger, folding the paper down halfway so he could hold it in one hand without making a mess and putting it on a napkin next to the little tub of fries and onion rings. You kissed Tony on the shoulder and he quickly grabbed your wrist and pulled you in close and kissed you deeply._

_“Thank you, dear.” He said as he let you go._

_“Make sure you eat it.” You said._

_He picked the burger up and took a bite and went back to his soldering the burger held firmly in his hand._

_You approached Bruce and unpacked his sandwich, putting it next to his notebook. You kissed his cheek and he jumped in surprise._

_“When did you get here? What time is it?” He said looking around startled._

_“It’s a little after two.” You answered, rubbing his back._

_“Oh no, we said we’d take you out to lunch,” Bruce said, clearly upset he’d let you down._

_You kissed his temple. “It’s fine. I got you a sandwich. It has tempeh on it. You can make up for lunch when you’re done with work.”_

_Bruce smiled and kissed you gently. “I love you so much, you know?”_

_“Yeah, I know.” You said. “Now, do good work so you don’t forget about dinner too.”_

_A soft blush crept into Bruce’s cheeks. “I’ll make sure Tony and I make it up to you.”_

_“Good. I’ll see you at dinner. And don’t forget to eat your sandwich.”_

_Bruce nodded and picked it up taking a bite and going back to his work. You watched your two geniuses working from the door of the lab. You really did love how they got so absorbed into it. You also knew they would definitely make up for it later._


End file.
